KylexCartman-Kyman SongFic
by Iamgaytrash911
Summary: How to Save a Life by the Fray Kyman/Cartyle/Kyric SongFic. Kyle/Cartman


Hope you enjoy this SongFic! Song: How to Save a Life by The Fray

disclaimer: I do not own South Park

Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk

Kyle's POV

It was just a normal day for us teens. Stan, Kenny, Cartman and I were all at Stark's pond, sitting on a log and talking about random shit.

"Hey, you guys! Check out this nude pick some hot slut sent-" Kenny's sentence was soon cut off.

"Kenny, shut the fuck up," Cartman grunted. He didn't seem to be in such a good mood-well, for him. I brushed my short red curls out of my green eyes and turned to face Cartman.

"What's up your ass, Cartman?" I ask. His brown eyes stare back at mine. Those gorgeous, coffee brown-shut the fuck up, Kyle.

"As if I'll just tell you, you nosy-ass Jew!"

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

Everything goes quiet. I decide to lighten the mood. "What, did your mum get on another cover of a whore magazine?" I laugh. I honestly don't think Lianne is a bad mother. But, ya know, got to stay in character.

He stands up in fury.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid Jew! Not everyone has a fucking picture-perfect family like yours!"

I laugh. "Picture perfect? That's what you would think..." I mumble the last part so quietly that no one could hear. My ma's way of expressing love is through insults! That women hates me! Maybe not completely, but she surely doesn't treat me like a ma should treat her son...even Lianne treats Cartman better than my ma treats me!

"Oh yeah! That's right! How could I forget? You're the one who ruins the picture! Fucken anorexic shit..." I stand straight up in fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" I scream. Stan and Kenny both wince at my volume. I never normally yell that loud...

"Dude, it's ok, just go for a walk," Stan says, gently holding my arm. I angrily push him off. I really wish I didn't say what I'm about to say next...but I was caught up in the moment..and I was so mad...It was my fault he said all that anyway...

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU NO GOOD FUCKEN FATASS! I HATE YOU! YOU RUIN A GOOD DAY ALL THE TIME! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN HANG OUT WITH US?! WE ALL HATE YOU, CARTMAN!" I pant, teeth gritted. It takes Cartman a bit to come up with a response.

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what? I fucking hate you too. You're a Jew, you're a little shit, you're a perfect fucking goody-goody, you're anorexic and you always call me a Fatass! God, you fucking waste of space! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" And with that he stomps away.

I feel a lump in my throat. I feel like the world stopped moving. Those words keep echoing through my head...I fucking hate you! I wish you were dead!

As he goes left, and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Cartman's POV

I'm sorry... That's what I wanted to say. But I didn't. And I wouldn't. Because Eric fucking Cartman does not say sorry. But I was sorry. I kind of regret what I said. It was Kyle's fault...wasn't it?

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

Kyle's POV

I run away before Stan and Kenny can attempt to comfort me. I run inside, slam the door and bolt upstairs. I don't even try to stop the tears running down my face. If I had just kept my mouth fucking shut! I deserved everything he said to me...I really am a little shit. My ma always says it..I know it's true. I wish I was dead too, Cartman...Out of all the people I could be gay for, it just had to be him! The boy that hates my guts! But...it's okay...I don't deserve love..

I dig through my draws and pull out a sharpener and a screw driver. I unscrew the blade...anything to stop the words..the pain.

Cartman's POV

I can't sleep. I can't fucking sleep! I can't even watch T.V. This feeling of guilt is starting to consume me. Oh God, make it stop! Ugh! Fine...I know how to stop this..

I angrily tear off the covers, put on a red hoodie.

"I'm going out, Mem! I'll be back later."

I speed walk down the streets. As I reach Kyle's house, I go around the back so that bitch won't see me and start to climb. It's dark and cold. The wind blows me hair in every direction. I reach his window and peer in. Nobody. Huh. That's odd. He left the window unlocked...sweet. Won't have to vandalize. I slowly put my feet on the soft carpet.

Then something catches my eyes. Blood. Little trails of blood leading to the bathroom.

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

I slowly open the door and what I see will forever be in my mind. Kyle. Kyle Brovlofski with his lids half closed on the floor in a pool of a blood. He's not wearing a shirt. Fuck. His wrists had several gashes with blood trailing out. Next to him a razor.

"Oh my God.." I fall to the ground. I crawl over to him and put him in my lap. I take off my hoodie and cover his wrists in them. "Kyle! I'm so sorry...it's all my fault!" I feel tears rushing down my face.

"It's not your fault...it's mine," he says, beautiful green eyes staring into mine. "I'm sorry.." I pull him close to my chest and hug him tightly. He hugs back just as tightly.

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all, you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

Kyle's POV

Eric apologized to me...I feel such a bittersweet happiness. I feel so..safe in his arms. Safety isn't something I never normally feel. I cling to his shirt tighter. A few minutes later he pulls away gently and says, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I smile weakly and nod.

After he bandages me up, he looks at me seriously. "Promise me," he pauses and gently holds my wrists. "You'll never do this again." I nod. He still stares at me, as if nodding wasn't enough.

"I promise..Eric." His eyes widen cutely at the mention of his first name. Then he smiles-actually smiles.

We stare into each others eyes for a while. Then, he leans in and gently locks his lips into mine. I close my eyes and melt into the kiss. He wraps his arms around my fragile waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And I pray to God he hears you

Eric's POV

That night I decide to stay with Kyle. I pick him up and place him on the bed. Before I can leave, he grabs my hand. "Don't leave." I laugh gently.

"I wasn't going to, Jew." I lay in bed with him and cuddle.

"Didn't think you would be the cuddling type," Kyle laughs.

"Shut up," I say, although smiling. We both drift off to sleep, Kyle safe in my arms.

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Hey dudes! Hope you enjoyed that :3. Sorry I didn't do the whole song. But meh. Thanks for reading! Renee out *jumps out window*


End file.
